Biscuits and Tea
by Marie Wolfschoon
Summary: Tea time is a wonderful time to share opinions, views and most important, is time to show your feelings to the beloved one. Elegant, quiet and calm Tea times are just the perfect time to say “I love you”. OmiKaoru.


_**Biscuits ****and Tea.**_

**By _Modluna._ **

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own Gakuen Heaven._ **

**Paring: _Omi/Kaoru._ **

**Rating:_ T+_  
**

**Summary: **_Tea time is a wonderful time to share opinions, views and most important, is time to show your feelings to the beloved one. Elegant, quiet and calm, Tea times are just the perfect time to say "I love you". OmiKaoru._

**Dedications:**_This store is for all the wonderful people that reviewed my first English fanfic. Thank you. I promise you that I will write more._

* * *

_How many of you have tasted the delight of tea hour? Have you ever perceived the fragance of a tea cup? Tasted such wonderful and magnificent little things called biscuits?_

_Every tea time is a new and comforting experience for me. Yes, tea time is my favorite time of the day, but not because of its wonderful smell or taste. Neither because of it's simple elegance._

_No, it's just the experience of sharing such intimate time with your beloved ones. Tea time, not matter how many times I say it, I live it or dream it, I just loved it._

_I recall so many memories that I've shared with my beloved during tea time. So many wonderful and amazing memories, but between of these memories, I seem to remember the most cherished one, which was the time when Omi and me…_

_I believe this is the perfect time to retell this magnificent memory when we, for the first time, shared our feelings of love…_

* * *

**_It seemed like yesterday when this precious memory occurred, when my dear Omi was just my wonderful friend…_**

**_Oh I remember those times we passed in the treasury room, sharing every single second of our days with each other, just the two of us._**

**_Many times we shared our precious tea time, just drinking our teas, admiring and loving every single minute of peace we had, appreciating the tranquility and calmness of the day._**

**_Omi was the perfect companion for tea time; he appreciated it as much as I do. Of course I also recall his love for sweets and, how could I forget, Biscuits. He really loved them._**

**_Oh my beloved, Omi, I still can see you during those days, when we were so young and lively, when we used to work for the chairman. How quickly the times change. You were such a charming young man, tall, build complex, silver haired and those astonishing amethyst orbs, that every time I glanced at them, I just couldn't breath._**

**_As for me, I was smaller than Omi. I had a petite frame and long silver-strawberry-hair. I was a green-eyed petite-framed boy, with feminine curves._**

**_Oh, where was I? Oh yes, those wonderful times with amazing people such as Niwa, Nakajima, Ito, Kendo…my beloved friends. Though Niwa was an annoying guy._**

**_I remember that I was sitting in my favorite chair, glancing outside through the window, thinking "just-god-knows-what-things" while Omi was serving our tea._**

"**Kaoru, are you okay?"** His preoccupied tone awaked me from my thoughts.

**"Yes Omi, I'm okay"** I gave him a small smile trying to reassure the feeling that I was okay.

While he finished preparing our tea, I was thinking how wonderful his baritone voice was. I loved it; it gave me security and assurance.

**"Would you like a biscuit, Kaoru?"** I didn't hear what he said; I was so deep in my thoughts. **"Kaoru, Kaoru!"**

**"Oh I'm sorry Omi, I got distracted, forgive me please"** He just smiled assuring me it was fine.

**"Kaoru, I believe this is the time to talk about us"** Suddenly he was serious, looking me straight to the eyes.

**"About us, Omi?" **My voice was so small and shy compared to his.

**"Yes Kaoru"** He stands up from where he was sitting and approached to me. He kneeled, we were facing each other.

**"Omi…?"** My voice was shaking, I was so nervous.

**"Kaoru, I have to confess you something, I can't keep it inside me for more time." **His face was approaching quickly to mine. I could feel his breath near my lips.

**"Omi…"**

**"Kaoru, I love you…"** His lips approached to mine slowly, giving me time to escape…if I wanted. But I wanted this with all my life. His lips were soft on mine, just like a caress. It was a small touch, just the graze of our lips, sealing in a kiss of pure love. I felt that we kissed for hours, years and decades, even though it only lasted less than 1 minute.

He broke the kissed and looked directly into my eyes. I only could answer one thing.

**"I love you too, Omi" **He looked surprised but then smiled like I have never seen him do. It was pure happiness. I smiled too, I was happy, my heart was rejoicing.

He caressed my cheek while he looked directly into my eyes.

"**My heart is dancing with joy, Kaoru. I will share this precious moment for all my life."**

He kissed me slowly, tasting every inch of my lips. I encircled my arms around his neck and brought him closer. It was just magic.

**_What a wonderful memory. What a beautiful tea time._**

* * *

_Calmly, I took a sip of tea from my cup. I breathed the wonderful fragrance of my tea. I couldn't stop smiling; my heart beat was so quickly, I was happy and full of love. I just kept sipping, savoring every single drop of tea, when two powerful arms encircled around my waist._

_I knew who it was._

_He snuggled from behind. He hides his head in the croak of my neck. He breathed my essence._

_"**Omi…" **I closed my eyes and savored every feeling around me._

_"**What are you thinking, my beloved Kaoru?"** Even though the years have passed, his voice is still the same. His wonderful baritone voice._

**_"I'm thinking how wonderful tea times are."_**

_He just smiled while I turned my head to face him. We looked each other while we fused in a kiss. Many years we dreamt about the future, our future together. Now it is here._

_"**I love you Kaoru"** I felt him smiling while we kissed._

_**"I love you too, Omi."** My heart found his other part. I was complete._

**_Finite_**


End file.
